


you're a lyCANthrope

by readingupatree



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, passing notes, puns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-13 01:14:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5688940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/readingupatree/pseuds/readingupatree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James is trying to get Remus to ask Sirius out by passing notes in transfiguration</p>
            </blockquote>





	you're a lyCANthrope

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [this post](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/168178) by RIDDIKULUS. 



they were passing notes in transfiguration, James was trying to convince Remus to ask Sirius out for the next Hogsmeade weekend. James passing Remus a note that says, “you’re a lyCANthrope, not a lyCAN’Tthrope. so go ask him already!!” but Remus starts laughing before her finishes reading it and Sirius, who is sitting on his other side, gives him a look so he passes him the paper and Sirius’s eyes get all big and he mouths “you’re gay?” at Remus. and Remus is confused and snatches the paper back and reads the rest of it and is just about to start freaking out when the bell rings. he runs away before Sirius can say anything. both Sirius and James go running after him but he has a head start so they cant find him. luckily transfiguration was their last class so they go back to the tower to get the map. peter has brought up all of their books and things. he already has the map out and hes looking for where Moony is so they all go and find him. when they get to the abandoned classroom James and peter get Remus to open the door but instead of talking to him they just shove Padfoot inside and lock the door. there is awkward and adorable conversations where they both come out and confess. they manage to get out hours latter both looking very disheveled. they go to Hogsmeade together that weekend and James is insufferable because he says he is the one that got them together. Never mind that Lily was the one who had to bang his head into walls to get him to see they were gay let alone they liked each other.


End file.
